In film finishing operations, it is desirable to eliminate the need for operations personnel to work in darkroom conditions. It is also desirable to automate the film handling system to relieve operations personnel of routine manual labor and allow them to perform more important higher level functions.
It is known to use white light proof containers for photographic film and paper handling. However, such containers generally require manual removal of the film from the cassette and/or manual threading of the film into processing machinery.